


The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: A Leosaya Christmas!

by WiiFan2009



Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [77]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Christmas, DR Gaiden, F/M, Naegiri - Freeform, leosaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiFan2009/pseuds/WiiFan2009
Summary: While Kyoko spends her Christmas with Makoto and his family, Leon goes with Sayaka to spend Christmas with her and her dad Moshin.  Will Moshin receive Leon warmly, or is Leon doomed to a not-so-fun Christmas this year?
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka
Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484807
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	1. Leon Meets Mr. Maizono!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotFanFicNet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotFanFicNet/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Eve, everyone! In celebration of the Christmas season, I’ll be posting Christmas-themed Gaidenverse chapters from the 24th to the 28th. Starting us off is this Leosaya Christmas fic, taking place during the events of the “Christmas with the Naegis” mini-arc in HIMYM. This will be a two-shot, and was the result of an ask sent by NotFanFicNet. Please read and review, and enjoy!

Makoto grunted as he struggled to lift his suitcase into the trunk, only to find it lifted out of his hands as Jin smiled at him and offered “I’ll take care of your and Kyoko’s luggage, Makoto.”

“Oh…th…thank you, He…Headmaster.”

Makoto watched as Jin shook his head in amusement, then stepped back to rejoin his girlfriend, along with Sayaka and Leon as they watched Headmaster Kirigiri continue to load Makoto and Kyoko’s luggage into his car.

Leon clapped Makoto on the back, making him flinch as he assured him “Dude, chill! You’re shaking like a leaf.”

Makoto blushed in embarrassment as he lied “It’s December! I’m shaking because it’s cold!”

Kyoko and Sayaka rolled their eyes in unison at Makoto’s lousy attempt to save face before Sayaka chimed in “Leon’s right, Makoto; you need to relax. This is a happy occasion; you’re bringing your first girlfriend home for Christmas!” Sayaka smiled teasingly and continued “Just think, tomorrow you’ll be opening presents under the tree as one big happy family before you make out under the mist…mmph!”

“Shh! Do you want her Father to hear you?!” Makoto hushed, placing his palm over Sayaka’s lips as he and Kyoko blushed in embarrassment before Makoto cautiously removed his hand from Sayaka’s lips. “Sorry…anyway, it’s not **my** family I’m worried about. It’s the car ride with her Dad that’s got me all anxious.”

“Ah, because she’s the Headmaster’s daughter, right?”

Makoto nodded and replied to Leon “It was already nerve wracking talking to him when he was just the Headmaster. But now that I’m dating his daughter…I have no idea whether he approves of me dating Kyoko. I feel like one wrong move and I’ll be expelled!”

Kyoko sighed, having anticipated from Makoto’s personality that he would be fearful about Jin’s approval. She found her cheeks flushed pink again once Sayaka opened her big mouth.

“I don’t think you need to worry about it, Makoto. I mean, sure, Kyoko’s kind of like a princess, but you’ve saved her more than once already, like her own personal knight in shining armor! There’s no way the King wouldn’t approve of you after that!”

“This is serious!” Makoto objected, turning to Kyoko as he hissed “I still can’t believe you’re not stressed about this!”

Kyoko smirked and replied “Why should I be? After all, you seem to be worried enough for the both of us.” Kyoko frowned suddenly, the Ultimate Detective explaining “Truthfully, I’m much more nervous about meeting **your** parents, Makoto.”

The other three turned to her in surprise, Sayaka asking “What do you mean Kyoko?”

“…As you said Sayaka, Makoto’s good deeds have likely put him eternally into my Father’s good graces, so even if I cared about his opinion, I wouldn’t have to worry about his approval.” Kyoko’s eyes lowered as she admitted “I’m worried about how Makoto’s parents will take to me because of my initially cold and uncaring behavior.”

“Kyoko…” Makoto muttered, leading Kyoko to turn to him and sigh in embarrassment.

“Makoto, you remember how I was when we first met…I was cold to you, I reprimanded you the first time you called me by my first name, I rejected you every time you tried to include me in social activities and become my friend…and I put you in mortal danger by enlisting your help during the Akafuku case.” Seeing Makoto open his mouth to interject, Kyoko cut him off.

“I’m grateful that you valued me enough to come back and save me when you did, but that doesn’t excuse the fact that I was a lousy friend to you. For those reasons…I can’t see why your parents would approve of someone who initially thought so little of a boy as kind and sweet as you.”

“Kyoko…” Makoto muttered, wishing they were alone so he could hug her and coo away her anxieties.

To their surprise, it was Leon who spoke up, assuring her “Hey, don’t worry about it! If Makoto’s parents are anything like him, you’ll be fine.” Makoto blushed in embarrassment as Leon admitted “Besides…I kinda know how you feel. Sayaka’s Dad might not be the Headmaster, but meeting him still makes me nervous, especially given my…flirtatious nature. I’m…kind of afraid he might not see that I’ve changed since dating Babe.”

 _…You might want to start by not calling her Babe while you’re there…_ Makoto deadpanned.

Sayaka meanwhile was touched by Leon’s admission, her eyes sparkling as she uttered “…Leon…”

Leon smiled confidently as he clenched his fists and continued “But that just makes me wanna work even harder to impress him, so Sayaka can be proud to say she’s dating me!”

“Leon…” Kyoko closed her eyes and gave a soft smile, nodding “Yes, that’s right; I just have to put in the effort to make sure I make a good impression on Makoto’s parents. Thank you, Leon.”

Leon grinned and gave her a thumbs up as Kyoko opened her eyes while Makoto assured his girlfriend “In any case, I don’t think you have to worry about it, Kyoko. My parents and Komaru are going to love you, just like I do.”

“Makoto…”

*Beep Beep*

Startled out of their loving trance, Makoto and Kyoko nearly jumped before they turned to see a blue car pulling up just behind Jin’s. They watched as a tall man with blue hair opened the front door and stepped out, closing it before walking in their direction.

Makoto leaned over and murmured “Hey, is that your…”

“DAD!” Sayaka beamed, running up to him with a smile on her face.

“H…hey babe, wait up!” Leon yelled as he and the others hurried after her, Makoto and Kyoko admittedly curious to find out what Sayaka’s Dad was like.

By the time they approached the young idol, they saw her embracing her Father, smiling before she let go and greeted “Merry Christmas Eve, Dad! Come on, let me introduce you to my friends!” She turned around and introduced “Makoto, Kyoko, Leon, this is my Dad, Moshin Maizono. Dad, this is Makoto, my…”

“Oh, you must be Sayaka’s new boyfriend!”

 _Huh?!_ Makoto, Kyoko, and Leon thought in sync, blinking as Moshin approached Makoto, taking the blushing boy’s hands in his own and grinning at the Ultimate Lucky Student.

“I must thank you for making Sayaka so happy since she enrolled here. You seem like a nice, respectful boy, and I think we’ll get along great. We’re very happy to welcome you into the Maizono home!”

Leon pouted, grumbling to himself _Man, why does Makoto get all the good luck? He’s not even dating Sayaka and he’s already won her Dad’s heart!_

Kyoko and Sayaka giggled into their palms, greatly amused by this misunderstanding, making Makoto blush as he thought _How I wish I could have heard those words back in April…_ Makoto smiled awkwardly and tried to correct “Th…thank you, Maizono-san, but I’m…not actually dating Sayaka.”

Moshin cocked his head in confusion, then turned to his giggling daughter, who after calming down told him “Dad, you didn’t let me finish.” After Moshin gave an embarrassed smile and released Makoto’s hands, Sayaka continued “This is Makoto Naegi, my classmate from Blackroot Junior High, and this is his girlfriend, Kyoko Kirigiri.”

Now calm again, Kyoko gave a polite nod, her emotionless mask in place as she greeted “Yoroshiku, Maizono-san.”

Once Moshin had nodded back, Sayaka walked over and tugged Leon by the wrist, making him yelp before she cheerfully dragged him over to Moshin and introduced “And this is my boyfriend Leon Kuwata.”

Leon gave a polite smile and nodded “It’s nice to meet you, sir.”

Moshin’s face settled into a neutral, analytical expression as he nodded, making Leon tremble in anxiety as Moshin seemed to size him up.

Leon frowned and scratched the back of his head nervously as he realized _…He doesn’t like me, does he? Man, why can’t I have Makoto’s universal likability?_

“Makoto, Kyoko, time to go.”

“We’ll be right there, Headmaster.” Kyoko called out, turning to Leon and the Maizonos as she apologized “Sorry, but Makoto and I have to leave now. Goodbye Sayaka, see you in the new year. Leon, Makoto and I will see you at Comic Market.”

Sayaka and Leon smiled as she nodded “You too, Kyoko. Well, see you guys soon!”

Leon nodded, grinning as he waved “Bye Makoto! Bye Kyoko!”

Kyoko turned to her once more nervous boyfriend, rubbing soothing circles into his back as she led him to the car, soothing “It’s okay, no need to be nervous…”

Sayaka and Leon sweatdropped as they watched Makoto anxiously get into the Headmaster’s car, helped by Kyoko before she disappeared and closed the door behind her. The car then revved up and drove off and out of sight, leaving Leon alone with the Maizonos.

 _Merry Christmas Makoto, Kyoko…_ Sayaka and Leon thought before turning back to Moshin.

“So…” the Maizono patriarch began awkwardly “We should head back home too.”

“Oh, I can’t wait to be back home! Hope’s Peak is great, but I really miss our old house, Dad!”

As Sayaka and Moshin laughed at her homesickness, Leon realized _This is my chance to get on Maizono-san’s good side! I should probably offer to load her luggage or open the door for her…gentleman stuff…_ He cleared his throat and asked “Ano…is there anything I can do to help? Like…load in the luggage or open the door for Sayaka?”

Sayaka beamed and replied “Dad can get our luggage, but I’d be happy if you got the door for me, Leon.”

Leon grinned and replied “You got it, ba…er, Sayaka…” He hastily corrected as Moshin shot him an disapproving glare. _Gotta remember not to call her any pet names while around her Dad!_

Seeing Moshin cautiously nod, Leon decided not to say anymore as he walked over to the car door and held it open, making Sayaka smile as she climbed in and scooted to the far seat. Once she buckled herself in, Leon politely climbed in too, buckling himself in before closing the door. Once all the luggage was loaded into the trunk, Moshin opened the front door and buckled himself in before closing it and turning the key in the ignition. The car sped off, carrying a delighted Sayaka, a cautious Moshin, and a nervous Leon.

XXX

 _I never thought I’d be glad to get out of a car that Sayaka rode with me in…_ Leon groaned internally as he stepped out of the car, shutting the door as Sayaka got out of the opposite side.

Throughout the entire car ride, Moshin had kept a vigilant eye on the two lovebirds like a hawk, discreetly coughing whenever Leon smiled at Sayaka and tried to touch her hand. Sayaka merely smiled at her Dad while she subtly rolled her eyes, but Leon had grown more frustrated and discouraged with each passing minute.

 _Seriously, I’m not even touching anything inappropriate! Is it so much to ask to just hold my girlfriend’s hand?!_ Leon shook the thought away as he looked up at Sayaka’s house, his eyes widening in surprise as he thought _Wow, this is…_

To his surprise, Sayaka didn’t live in a fancy mansion like Kyoko talked about after befriending Makoto and the rest of their classmates. Instead, it looked like an average American two-story house with blue walls, a white roof, and pink doors.

Sayaka giggled as she teased “You were expecting me to live in a lavish, ginormous house?”

Leon smiled bashfully and admitted “Well…you are the lead singer in one of the biggest pop groups in Japan, so I kind a figured your house would be…”

Sayaka giggled and shook her head “I’m still a high school student, so tickets aren’t as expensive as someone who’s in their 20s or 30s. Plus ticket sales get divided up by the venues, the stage staff, the sponsors…by the time my fellow idols and I split what’s left, lots of other people have already taken a cut of the profits. I make enough to help Dad pay the bills, and I can do my own shopping, but I’m not super wealthy Leon.”

Leon nodded, trying to digest everything Sayaka just told him as he thought _Man, I had no idea Sayaka didn’t get to bring home everything from ticket sales…_

Moshin coughed, catching both their attentions as he held their respective suitcases in front of them.

He smiled at his daughter and suggested sweetly “Sayaka, why don’t you go get settled into your room while I show Leon to his room? Then we can give him a tour of the house, and you can hang out in your room while I cook dinner as long as you leave your door open.”

Sayaka beamed, nodding as she took her briefcase “That sounds great, Daddy! I’ve really missed my old room!”

“I’m sure you have, baby girl!” Leon smiled at the sweet exchange between Father and daughter, then grew rigid as Moshin turned to him with a stern expression and ordered after handing the Ultimate Baseball Star his luggage “Let’s go, Kuwata-kun, this way.”

“Y…yes, sir…” Leon stuttered, marching after Moshin as he turned his head to stare at his smiling girlfriend one last time, shooting her a pleading stare that just screamed _Help me!_

To his dismay, Sayaka merely giggled and waved goodbye to him, making Leon give a depressed sigh as he continued to follow her Father into the house, his enthusiasm replaced with dread in the face of Sayaka’s stern Father.

_…Why can’t he be nice, like Makoto’s parents likely are? Man, Kyoko’s so lucky!_

XXX

“Alright, here we are.” Moshin announced as he opened the door, allowing Leon to walk in and take a glance around at the guest room. _…Pretty homey…_ Leon thought as he observed the beige walls, brown wooded dresser, and twin-sized mattress.

As Leon dropped his suitcase, Moshin cleared his throat and announced “Alright, now…there **are** going to be a few rules I’ll be expecting you to follow during your stay with us, Kuwata-kun.”

 _…I was afraid of this…_ Leon sighed “Alright, what are they?”

“First, there is to be NO sexual activity between you and my daughter in our house.”

 _…Probably not the time to tell him we’ve already had sex…_ Leon deadpanned as he nodded.

“Second, you are not to sneak into Sayaka’s room while she’s asleep.”

_Not like I was planning on it, but fine…_

“You are also not to touch Sayaka anywhere that would be socially inappropriate.”

_Okay, I get it, no touchy!_

“I also don’t want to see you staring inappropriately at my daughter.”

_Who the hell do you think I am? I’m not Hifumi!_

“And lastly, there is to be no making out with Sayaka while you are in this house, am I clear?”

 _Come on man, are we allowed to have ANY fun?!_ Keeping his thoughts to himself, Leon nodded “Yes, sir.”

Moshin cautiously nodded, opening his mouth to speak when Sayaka came in, greeting “I finished unpacking my stuff, Dad. Leon, are you ready for the grand tour?”

 _…Am I even allowed to look at the rest of your house?_ Leon deadpanned, but nonetheless smiled and nodded “Just give me a minute to unpack my things and I’ll be ready in a jiff.”

Sayaka smiled, nodding before Moshin guided her away and suggested with a smile “Come on, baby girl. Let’s leave Kuwata-kun to unpack.” Moshin then turned back to Leon as he grabbed the doorknob, informing him with a neutral stare “…Just knock when you’re ready, alright?”

The door gently closed, leaving Leon alone to sigh and sit on the bed, his palms covering his face as he groaned “…Man, this bites! I just wanted a fun Christmas with my girlfriend, was that too much to ask for?!” Removing his palms from his face, he stared at his book case and sighed “…Might as well get this unpacking over with…” _I bet Makoto’s parents are already showering their future daughter-in-law with praise and love. Dammit Kyoko, why do you get to stay with the cool parents?!_

XXX

“Yes! I win!” Sayaka gloated as she bested Leon in yet another round of Mario Party. To her surprise though, Leon’s face stayed completely neutral, making Sayaka frown as she thought _Usually he pouts or throws the controller on the floor in frustration. It’s really cute…I wonder why he’s acting so different…_ Sayaka sighed and reached, turning off the TV before she turned to her boyfriend and asked “Alright, what’s wrong Leon? You’re usually much more animated when I kick your butt.”

Leon sighed and rubbed the back of his head, apologizing “Sorry, Sayaka…it’s just…”

Seeing Leon bite his lip in hesitation, Sayaka prodded “What is it? Come on, Leon, you can tell me…”

Leon sighed and admitted “…Your Dad doesn’t like me, does he?”

Sayaka’s brow furrowed, wondering _Is that really the case? I mean, I admit I haven’t exactly paid attention to how the two have interacted so far…but does Dad really not like Leon?_ Not wanting to believe it, Sayaka tried to defend “Are you sure you’re not just…”

“You saw how he was with Makoto, Sayaka! He practically showered him with praise and welcomed him with open arms when he thought that he was your boyfriend. But once you told him I was your boyfriend…he kept watching me like a hawk the entire car ride here. He wouldn’t even let me hold your freakin’ hand, Sayaka! And now we can’t even have the door closed while we hang out?! I’m not some pervert that’s gonna do…stuff…to you without your consent!” Leon huffed, pouting before he sighed and apologized “…Sorry…I’m just…frustrated, that’s all. I bet Kyoko doesn’t have to put up with this stuff…”

 _…Ah, now I understand…I’ve been feeling a little frustrated too…_ Sayaka admitted to herself. _And I had no idea that Leon was so jealous of Makoto and Kyoko…but just because Kyoko might be having an easier time with her future in-laws…doesn’t mean we can’t have a good time!_ She reached over and touched his cheek, pleading “Leon…look at me, please?”

Leon grunted, keying Sayaka into the fact that he was listening.

“Leon, I know that my Dad can be a bit…much sometimes…but it’s his way of showing he cares.” Seeing Leon’s curious stare, Sayaka elaborated “I told you that my Dad was often too busy to spend time with me, so he tries to compensate by being especially protective of me and my safety. And I imagine meeting my boyfriend for the first time…well…he’s a little nervous, that’s all.”

“…He didn’t seem nervous when he thought you were dating Makoto…” Leon grumbled.

Sayaka smiled softly and explained “Makoto’s not exactly intimidating most of the time, plus he’s universally likeable, so it kind of makes sense that Dad would take a shine to him. But Leon…” Sayaka cradled his cheeks in her palms as she assured him “…you can be just as sweet as Makoto when you want to be. I knew it was part of Makoto, since he’s…what’s the phrase Kyoko likes to use?”

“…Foolishly open?”

Sayaka nodded “Yeah, that’s right, foolishly open. With you though, it’s hidden, and balanced out by your self-confidence. That makes it more endearing, in my opinion. You’re a good guy, Leon, and I know my Dad will see that too. Just give him time to get to know you, okay?”

To sweeten the deal, Sayaka pulled his face closer so she could plant a soft kiss upon his lips. His eyes widened in surprise, then closed as he relaxed into the kiss.

_Ah, what the hell?!_

With that in mind, Leon gently pressed his own lips against Sayaka’s, making sure to keep his passionate tendencies in check as he shared in the comforting, loving kiss that Sayaka was giving him. They wrapped their arms around each other’s necks in a loose hug, finally feeling like they were having fun on their vacation.

“Sayaka! Kuwata-kun! Dinner time!”

 _…Well, it was nice while it lasted…_ Leon thought as he reluctantly broke the kiss, the two letting go of each other before they stood up.

Sayaka smiled and said “I think you’ll like the food; my Dad can be a great cook!”

Leon smiled and nodded, praying for an enjoyable dinner as they threaded fingers and made their way out of Sayaka’s room.

XXX

Although more relaxed than when he arrived at the Maizono residence, Leon had tensed up when he sat at the dinner table, waiting for Moshin and Sayaka to take their seats before he took his own out of caution. Once Moshin had served everyone a plate of fried chicken and mixed vegetables, they began to eat. Leon chose to keep quiet, eating his chicken with a polite and more controlled pace in an effort to get on Moshin’s good side.

The tense silence was broken when Moshin asked “So, Kuwata-kun…what is it that you go to Hope’s Peak for?”

Leon gulped down his food before answering nervously “Oh, I’m uh the…Ultimate Baseball Star.”

Moshin nodded “Ah, so you’re hoping to get into the major leagues after you graduate?”

Sayaka chimed in at that moment, elaborating “He’s already made it to the major leagues, Dad. He helped bring his high school baseball team to the national championships before he transferred! He’s the up-and-coming Koshien Stadium Superstar!”

 _…Thanks for the support, Sayaka…_ Leon bashfully smiled as she bragged to her Dad like he bragged to Makoto when the Ultimate Lucky Student helped to get him back into baseball back before summer vacation.

Moshin gave an impressed nod, although his lips didn’t change from their neutral expression as he remarked “…Is that so? Well, as long as you continue to work hard and don’t let the fame go to your head, you appear to have a fortunate career in front of you.”

 _…I probably shouldn’t mention how I’ve never attended a single practice…or that I wanted to quit baseball to go into music…_ Leon deadpanned as he merely nodded and continued to eat his chicken.

With that conversation out of the way, Sayaka and a more relaxed Leon smiled at each other before biting back into their chicken in unison, just barely missing the softening of Moshin’s eyes as he observed the unspoken love between his daughter and her boyfriend.

XXX

“Alright baby girl, say good night to Kuwata-kun and head off to bed, alright?”

“Okay, Dad! Merry Christmas Eve!” Sayaka replied, making Moshin smile before walking off to his own room.

The two teenagers sighed in relief as he disappeared, Leon rubbing the back of his head as he suggested “Well, we’d best head to bed…separately, of course. Don’t want to give your Dad any incentive make me sleep with Frosty…”

Sayaka giggled before wrapping her arms around Leon in an embrace, resting her head on his shoulder as she encouraged him “Hey, cheer up, alright? I think he’s starting to warm up to you, so as long as we keep to soft kisses and G-rated hugging, we should be fine.”

Though still unsure, Leo faked a smile and whispered “Okay…good night, Sayaka. Merry Christmas Eve.”

“Merry Christmas Eve, Leon.” Sayaka giggled before squeezing him tightly and murmuring in his ear “I love you.”

“I love you too…” Leon whispered as they let go, Sayaka smiling sweetly and filling him with a surge of hope before she turned around and sauntered out the door, closing it behind her.

Leon ignored the surge of loneliness that came without her presence and looked over to the bed, murmuring “Well…the sooner I get to bed, the sooner I can hopefully spend a Merry Christmas with my girlfriend.”

With that he, walked over to the mattress and lifted the sheets up, crawling inside before turning off the lamp nearby. With the room now pitch black, Leon closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of the Christmas he hoped to share with Sayaka.


	2. Moshin's Truce with Leon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Day and with Sayaka still asleep, Moshin asks Leon to help set up presents. Will they be able to have a Christmas truce?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here’s the conclusion of the Leosaya Christmas Gaidenverse twoshot! Please read and review, and enjoy!

*Knock Knock*

Leon groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes as the knock on his door roused him from slumber, mumbling “Who…who’s there? Is it…is it you, Sayaka?” _Did she come to…greet me? To be the first one to wish me a Merry Christmas?!_

Leon smiled excitedly, his eyes now fully open as he practically leapt out of bed. He stumbled over to the door and grasped the doorknob, turning it and swinging it open energetically, only for his gleeful grin to droop to a disappointed frown as he saw Moshin standing on the other side.

Coughing awkwardly, Moshin greeted “Ano…ohayo, Kuwata-kun. I was wondering if you might be willing to help me with something…” Seeing Leon raise an eyebrow out of curiosity, Moshin elaborated “I need to move all the Christmas presents down to the tree. Would you mind helping me so Sayaka can sleep in a little longer?”

 _And you thought I didn’t want to sleep in on Christmas Day too?!_ Leon deadpanned in his thoughts, but merely yawned and nodded before mumbling “Sure, sure…lead the way?” _This might be a chance to get on his good side, so don’t waste it, Kuwata!_

Moshin wordlessly nodded and turned around, walking down the hallway as Leon sluggishly walked after him, making sure not to make too much noise so Sayaka could sleep in.

XXX

The two men quietly walked down the stairs, each of them carrying a small pile of wrapped presents in their arms as they approached the Christmas tree in the living room. As they placed them next to the tree, Leon’s eyes stayed fixated on one present he had been fixated on, a colorfully wrapped present with a sticker reading “To: Leon-kun From: Sayaka-chan”.

 _I…I still can’t believe she got me something…_ Leon thought in awe, making Moshin shake his head in amusement before he turned on the Christmas lights, washing the tree in a neon glow that distracted Leon from his awestruck stare.

“Alright, I’m going to go make some hot cocoa. Why don’t you arrange the presents in a ring around the tree so they look pretty?” Moshin narrowed his eyes and threatened “And don’t you dare open a single one with your name on it!”

Leon held up his hands in surrender, nodding as he though _Hey, I want to see Sayaka’s face as she watches me open what she was kind enough to get me! No way I’d ruin that by opening mine early!_ Moshin nodded, then turned and walked away, leaving Leon to sigh and turn to the stacks of presents, mumbling “Well…better get to work…”

XXX

Leon’s nose took a whiff of the scent of steamy chocolate as Moshin walked back inside, looking around the living room and nodding approvingly “Not bad, Kuwata-kun.” Leon breathed a sigh of relief as Moshin glanced towards the couch and suggested “Come on; let’s sit on the couch and we can drink our hot cocoa.”

Leon nodded and followed Moshin to the couch, sitting down a respectable distance away from the Maizono Patriarch as he handed the Ultimate Baseball Star a steaming mug. Leon accepted it gratefully before taking a polite sip, making Moshin finally crack a small smile before looking down at his own mug with a sigh of guilt.

“…I know I haven’t exactly been the most…welcoming to you, Kuwata-kun…but I do have my reasons…” Leon finished his sip, looking up at Moshin before he asked “Tell me, did Sayaka ever tell you that I wasn’t able to spend much time with her as a little girl?”

Leon nodded; she had given him the same cliff notes version that she had given Makoto back in their first semester at Hope’s Peak Academy. Otherwise he stayed silent, allowing Moshin to continue.

“It doesn’t make up for it, but I’ve always tried to give Sayaka what she wanted or needed, and whenever I’ve had to make a parenting decision, I’ve always tried to act in her best interests. I know that she’s a legal adult now and can decide things for herself…but she’s still my baby girl and I’ll do anything to make sure she’s safe, happy, and most importantly, loved.” He looked up at Leon and explained “So when Sayaka told me she started dating a boy…and when she asked to bring him home for the holidays…I knew I needed to make sure that her choice was the right one…”

Leon nodded in comprehension, finally starting to understand Moshin as the young Patriarch sighed.

“But I fear I…might have gone a little overboard last night. I know Sayaka’s probably not enthusiastic about how I’ve been watching you like a hawk and I know that’s no way to spend Christmas. I want my baby girl to be happy, and if she wants you to be happy, then I’ll do my best to be warm and welcoming to you…”

Leon smiled gratefully and confessed “Look, Maizono-san…I know you want Mr. Right for your daughter. But I…I’m not the perfect boyfriend, alright? I’ll be the first to admit I’m lazy, and I was WAY into girls before I started dating Sayaka, and I’m really laid back.” 

Leon’s cheeks flushed pink, embarrassed at the flirtatious boy he used to be before he stared Moshin in the eyes and spoke with the utmost sincerity he could muster.

“But I DO love your daughter, and in trying to get to know her better and winning her heart…she changed me into a better person. Someone who actually cares more about putting in the effort, someone who can stay focused on a single goal, someone who can prioritize and count his blessings. So I…I’d like it if you…if you gave me a chance. I’m not my friend Makoto…but I’d like to prove that my words are sincere, and that I’ll be a good boyfriend to Sayaka where it really matters!”

Leon resisted the urge to squirm in his seat as Moshin seemed to stare into his very soul. Finally, the Maizono Patriarch cautiously nodded before holding out his hand.

“Well, we’ll see if you’re serious during your vacation with us. Truce?”

Leon grinned, shaking his hand energetically as he returned “Truce.”

The two then returned to sipping their hot cocoa, a comfortable silence passing between them now that they had everything in the open.

Once they had finished, Moshin stood up and offered “Why don’t you help me bake cookies before Sayaka wakes up? I’ll warn you, Leon, I don’t tolerate laziness in my kitchen. If you’re serious, I expect you to put in the work and be helpful, okay?”

Grinning, Leon jumped off the couch, pumping his fists in the air and exclaiming “Yeah! Let’s do it!”

“My, you’re easily fired up, aren’t you?” Moshin chuckled, shaking his head in amusement as he urged “Well then, follow me.”

XXX

*Yawn*

Sayaka sauntered over, her nightgown flowing with her graceful form as she went to drowsily hug her Father, mumbling “Merry Christmas, Dad…”

Moshin smiled warmly and kissed her forehead, handing her a mug of hot cocoa and telling her “Merry Christmas, baby girl. Here, have some hot cocoa.”

Sayaka nodded gratefully, taking the mug and sipping it, her eyes showing her increased awareness as the sugar from her beverage woke her up. She then turned to Leon and smiled, making him blush as she sat down between the two men and kissed his cheek.

“Merry Christmas Leon…oh, are those your Christmas cookies, Dad?”

Moshin watched as Sayaka nearly drooled at the sight, chuckling in amusement “Not just me this year; Kuwata-kun helped out too.”

Sayaka stared at Leon incredulously as she exclaimed “Leon, I didn’t know you baked!”

Leon blushed, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment as he mumbled “I…I don’t, really…your Dad was the one to show me the ropes…”

Moshin smiled and chimed in “It’s true, he did need a little guidance, but I’d say he didn’t do too badly once he put his mind to it.”

“I’ll be the judge of that!” Sayaka exclaimed, making Moshin and Leon sweatdrop as a super serious light gleamed in her eyes while she reached for a frosted cookie shaped like a Christmas tree. 

She bit in, her eyes turning into hearts as the taste of sugary pastry and frosting overloaded her taste buds. She moaned in pleasure, exclaiming “Leon, these cookies are amazing! You’ve gotta bake more for me back at Hope’s Peak! I’ll pay you whatever you want if I can just have more of your cookies!”

 _Great…I’ve become the Ultimate Bake Salesman…so not cool…_ Leon thought as Moshin smiled and shook his head in amusement at his daughter’s antics.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying our cookies, baby girl, but don’t you want to start unwrapping your presents first? The cookies will still be here when we’re done…and I fear there won’t be any left for us if we let you eat them all.”

Sayaka blushed, pouting as Leon started to laugh at Moshin’s tease, then sighed and smiled before turning to her Father.

“Okay Daddy…oh, let’s have Leon open one of his first! He deserves it for baking these delicious cookies!”

_Wait…one of?_

Seeing the stunned look in Leon’s eyes, Moshin nodded, asking “Did you seriously think I wouldn’t buy my daughter’s boyfriend Christmas presents when she asked if she could bring you home with her? I’d be a terrible host if I didn’t at least get a few things for you. Of course, I didn’t know any of your hobbies, so I don’t know if you’ll love any of them, but hopefully you’ll at least like some of the things we got you.”

 _That…that’s already more than I could have hoped for…_ Grinning, Leon pumped his fists in the air and whooped “Yeah! Let’s do it!”

The two Maizonos sweatdropped as Leon slid off the couch and onto the floor, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Smiling at each other, they then got up off the couch and sat next to him before Sayaka crawled over to the tree, sifting through the various boxes until she came across the present from her.

“Here you go, Leon! Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas, babe!” Leon greeted cheerfully before accepting the present from her. He looked down at the gift in his hands, his eyes watering as he thought _Yeah, things got a little rocky at first…but I think things are gonna turn out okay. Merry Christmas, Sayaka…Merry Christmas, Maizono-san…_

With a shaking hand, he gently grabbed a taped corner of the folded wrapping paper between his thumb and pointer finger, biting his lip in anticipation as he started to open the present his beloved Pop Sensation had gotten him, eager to see what she had poured her heart and soul into making sure he would acquire.


End file.
